Random Akatsuki Skittle High
by karaku-chan
Summary: A Random akatsuki story we made. Please enjoy. pairings Mira and LunaXALL guys 'cept the old guys. oc's Mira and Luna.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: sorry dont own Naruto if I did it would rule and be on adult swim rated M teehee.

This story is made by itachisXemoXgurl3 and karaku-chan when we were on a skittle high. this story was also made at 2:00 in the morn so please forgive any spelling mistakes.

PLEASE ENJOY OUR RANDOMNESSES!!!!

--------------------

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" yelled Itachi

"What?!?' yelled Kisame

"I dunno i felt like yellin"

Kisame anime sweatdrop "why?"

"cuz I'm prettier you ugly sharkman"

"that is MR. UGLY SHARKMAN TO YOU...wait I'm not ugly just blue"

---------------------------------------------

another random place

"Deidara...why are my briefs pink!!!!!!?!?!?!?" Sasori yelled/asked.

"Because you made my socks red!" Deidara yelled back.

"They were already red, Deidara." he deadpanned.

"No I'm talking about the pink ones...wait, when did I get pink socks?"

"...Deidara...WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DUMB BLOND!?!?!?!

Deidara( starts sniffiling) "B-b-b-b-but Sasori-danna...you said you would take me to the zoo!"

Tobi pops in "ZOOOOO I WANNA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!!!!"

"No Tobi, we are not going to the zoo. Also deidara YOU said you would take Itachi to the doctor for his anual eye check."

"But sasori, Itachi- chan is already blind! How is it supposed to help him?"

Itachi yells from some random place "I'M NOT BLIND DEIDARA, BUT YOU WILL WISH I WAS WHEN I FIND YOU!"

deidara' That will be awhile.'

"ummm...deidara, you said that out loud. Well more yelled it. In the middle of Konoha. In front of the Hokage...STUPID!"

"O/\O...crap" "And might I remind you, that EVERYONE is here...for some random reason."

"Oh yeah there is a SKITTLE convention this year...and who are those two people?" deidara looks confused out at the crowed at two girls who are

looking on...and laughing. Who are these people, you ask? why it's none other than the authors of this story, Mira and Luna.

Deidara and Sasori" CRAP!!!!! HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

-------------------------------------------------

Back to Itachi and Kisame

"Hey lets go to that skittle convetion in Konoha" said kisame

"we can't..."

"why not????!?!?!?!?!?"

"cuz the whole town hates me der"

"oh yeah... well I'll go and bring you back some skittles KAY?"

"NOOOOOOO the who will help me see cough er i mean make pancakes?"

"this penguin..."

"Kisame... how did you get a penguin? and where was it hiding our whole conversation?"

"I dont have a penguin i was gonna say this penguin photo that was on the bookshelf" mumbles"blind old bat"

" I HEARD THAT IM PART BLIND NOT DEAF"

"my bad"

-----------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha

"Hey Luna...how about making the red head go with us?"

"No Mira...we already have enough sl..er...firends at home."

"Please Luna? I promise that he won't be any trouble." evil glint

"I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we go with them?"

"Why because...all the games are back at the house." is reading icha icha beside kakashi.

"...Mira...Kakashi...PUT THOSE DANG BOOKS AWAY NOW! THERE ARE KIDS HER!"

Sasori and Deidara walked up next to them."Hey wanna come hang out at our place?"

"Luna can we pleeeeaaaseee?!"

"YES!!!!...er...i mean uh sure"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! and I'll get to talk with Tobi and Konan, and pein, and ooohh we can drink orange juice."

--------------------------------------------i was have a skittle hyper attack--------

And to Itachi and Kismae again

"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Itachi at the top of hi lungs

"WHATTTTTTTTT" screamd Kisame

"lets play twister the penguin can spin!!!"

"but theres no peng...never mind...whatever are you sure can you see?"

"yeah the circles a really bright"

kisame go and looks for the twister board.

"i found th...",Tobi,Deidara,Sasori and two girls came in

"Hey retards who the heck are they!?!? Does Pein know their here?" yelled Kisame

"well no but were gonno go tell him, Luna, Mira Wait here" said sasori "Dedara come with me please"

Luna to whispers to Mira "ooooh whos the smexy guy with the dark hair?"

"I'm Itachi and Thank you for seeing my beauty above everyones even Deidara"

"Oh well im Luna and this is Mira"

"nice to meet you lovely young ladys"

"Tobi will make cookies now!"

Luna" WOOT COOKIES!!!!!"

"calm down luna, we still have tons of skittles.I hope they get back soon, I wanna talk to konan." Mira whispered to Luna.

"Hey Tobi I'll help you."she offers.

"Okay but you don't have to, Tobi can do a good job all on his own."

Sasori and Deidara come back " Hey Pein's ok with yall stayin here a while" said deidara

"okay whos up for some twister!?!?!??!" shouted kisame.

"MEEEEEE" everyone shouted in unision

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that took awhile...it's 3:14 in the morning. so do you think this will be good luna?

YEPPIES SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TODAY AND MY SKITTLE HIGH IS WEARING OFF

SO GOTTA RUN NEXT CHAPTER TWISTER FACE OFF WHO WILL WIN!?!?!?!??

Well that sums it up..soREAD&REVIEW! ttfn.

tata for now luv itachisxemoxgurl3 and karaku-chan


	2. Twister, or more?

disclaimer: as previously stated in other chapter I do not own naruto Written by Itachixemoxgurl3 and Kakura-han

OKayziez heres is the recap : Luna and Mira are about to play twister with the Akatsuki guys and Konan. Oh yeah Tobi and Mira are making cookies!  
-END RECAP-  
TO THE STORY

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAY twister I'll get the big mat" yelled kisame "ok who's gonna spin"  
"uhhhh..." everyone▓s kinda quiet "I will...'cause ive been hungry lately and i might eat one of ya'll" Zetsu said everyone Oo "hey i warned ya'll before i did eat someone"  
everyone still Oo "ok you can spin just don▓t eat us" said Deidara " If i did eat someone I would eat you first pretty boy"  
"EEEEEPPPP HIDAN SAVE ME"  
"stop...no...bad Zetsu...sorry didn▓t work" HIdan said sarcastically throws skittles at Zetsu "MUHAHAHHAAH EAT SKITTLES"  
"uhh...Deidara I was kidding shesh well lets play our ga-" Luna cuts Zetsu off " sorry but how do the skittles People know what the rainbow taste like"  
"that simple they...um buy it from leprechauns duh" Sasori said "that▓s effin dumb that▓s so effin gay who the hell would buy skittles from an effin leprechaun?" Hidan yelled "maybe Jashin sent them cause he so effin wonderful!!!!!!" he yelled "dude...chill their are ladies present so watch your filthy mouth" "I don▓t care if it wa"  
" I said watch it" replied Itachi "But... ahh forget it on with the game"  
"wooot twister" yelled Luna kisame comes back with the mat and the game begins.

-  
IN THE KICHEN "Tobi makes good cookies cause he is a good boy"  
"yes you are Tobi" says MIra "hey Tobi, pass the sugar please"  
"Okay her you go"  
"thanks"  
"Lets go play twister while these cook kk"  
-  
BACK TO THE TWISTER GAME Kisame,Pein,Konan, and Deidara had Already fell so that left Itachi,Luna,Hidan,Kakuzu,Sasori,Tobi,and Mira Who just joined in "woo this is fun" laughed Itachi "yes you are" then Luna quickly adds " i mean yes this is" and blushing deep red almost redder than Sasoris hair.  
"...oops" itachi falls on top of Luna "looks like were both out" he says with a sly grin.  
Luna blushes even deeper "well their is some more games in my room if you want to play" he says with the same sly grin "uh s-s-sure Luna and Itachi go off to his room to play "games"  
everyone Oo how the rest of the game went:  
Sasori cheated by disconnected his hand to reach a circle Tobi knocked over Mira when the oven beeped And Kakuzu fell flat on his face that make Hidan the winner "Hell YESH I'M THE MOTHEREFFIN WINNER YOU JACKAES GO GO AND FK OFF" yelled Hidan "Watch your mouth Hidan" warned Pein "fine" he pouted "let have a snowball fight!!!!!!!!" yelled MIra 'But...it's...not...snowing..." stated kisame.  
"oh...well lets go to the beach it look like you people never even seen daylight"  
All the Akatsuki "GASP NOT THE BEACH KISAME WILL EAT EVERYONE"  
"Well fine no beach...the Mall"  
"YAY THE MALL I'VE BEEN NEEDING NEW SHOES' yelled Deidara and Konan at the same time.  
Itachi and Luna Come stumbling out of his room which has been a couple of hours since it was a long twister game everyone sees them and sorta got this look on their faces "what where ya'll two doing?" Asked Deidara " I bet it was tea party but Tobi wasn▓t their why wasn▓t I invited to the tea party?" cried Tobi "eh..blushes it wasn▓t a tea party Tobi and I would rather not say ok Deidara..." Luna replied "WTF!!!!!!!! is that an effin hicky shaped like an effin heart on Lunas neck damn Itachi your good"  
Itachi blushes "Well off the subject of me and Itachi I heard something about the mall and we wanted to go"  
"oh well were going to go later today "  
"ok!!!" everyone yelled ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so next chapter they go to the Mall or we might change it to something else tell us what we should do!  
Mira and Luna out 


	3. Mall

Chapter 3 yay ok me and Mira do not own Naruto the Akatsuki or the hotness of Itachi The Dastardly Duo Luna-tic and Mira

OK Recap: After we played Twister and Luna and Itachi played their games Mira suggested we go to the mall so guess what there is now a mall in the Naruto world it you don▓t like that well get over it

STORY TIME

⌠Ok everyone to the Akatsuki-mobile■ said Pein ⌠Woot the Akatsuki-mobile┘┘what▓s that?■ asked Luna ⌠It▓s our magical flying Escalade■ said Deidara pointing to a black Escalade with the red Akatsuki clouds. ⌠Oooh it▓s pretty ⌠ said Mira ⌠ Ok can we stop talking about the car and get in it and fly to the mall■ complained Itachi.  
⌠Oooh I call the seat next to Itachi!!■ yelled Luna ⌠┘.ok■ Well the escalade was a little cramped so this is how everyone sat: Zetsu-Driving, Hidan got shot gun, then in the two back seat that hold three each was a little cramp so Konan sat in Peins lap, Mira sat in Tobis, Kakuzu sat next to them. In the other back seat Luna sat in Itachis lap, and Deidara sat next to Sasori.  
Well it was a long Flight to the mall but they finally arrived . Tobi and Mira went to Build-a-Bear-Workshop ,Pein and Konan went to Claries, Zetsu went to some gardening store, Kakuzu went to the bank and Luna, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori went to Hot Topic.  
TO TOBI AND MIRA ⌠I▓m building a teddy bear to look like my Mira, because Tobi is a good boy!■ ⌠And I▓m building one to look like my Tobi.■ And the went off and made teddy bear that looked similar to each other and went off to the food court to eat Chinese food (weird they are in Japan) and then bought lots of sweets and had a major sugar high and got kicked out of the mall so they went to a carnival down the road.  
PEIN AND KNONAN ⌠How do these earrings look?■ ⌠They look fine so now can I look for me some earrings Pein?■ ⌠Oh yeah sure┘hey want to go get some piercings?■ ⌠No I like my face■ ⌠Aww come on how about your belly button? It would look really cute on you and look■ he points to a butterfly belly-ring ⌠that▓s really cute■ ⌠But what if it hurts?■ ⌠I will make the pain go away■ ⌠Okay after this your getting a tattoo■ ⌠Oo b-b-but ┘ok■ ⌠And I get to pick it out■ ⌠Fine■ Pein says reluctantly ITACH, LUNA, DEIDARA, AND SASORI ⌠Oooh look at this cute mini skirt isn▓t it cute?■ asked Luna ⌠yes how about you put together a cute little outfit and I▓ll buy it for you■ ⌠really that sweet■ Luna replies and gives Itachi and hug and kiss Itachi blushes deep red ⌠well I▓m going to look for an outfit come on Deidara help me look ⌠ ⌠OK I want to get an outfit too■ After about an hour of looking they each found an awesome out fit to go and try on Luna▓s outfit : Invader Zim t-shirt, black and neon green plaid mini, with black combat boots ( Itachi did everything he could to not drool) Itachi said clip the tags and pay for it now & in about 3 seconds flat the outfit was paid for and Itachi was out the door with Luna and took her to god knows where to do god knows what .  
( Luna: I know but I▓m not telling )  
Deidara▓s out fit: Tight black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, effin awesome trip pants and some converses (he look hot to Sasori) Hey Deidara I need to show you something in the dressing room. Since we need to keep this rated teen I▓ll just say their was a lot of moaning, screaming and a sweaty Deidara and sweaty Sasori kicked out of the mall and they went to the Akatsuki -mobile to finish were they were interrupted. And everyone was finished shopping they were seriously pissed off because off what was all over the back seat. 


	4. AN PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! Karaku-chan here! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Recently however, I started watching Inuyasha and Naruto again, along with reading Twilight, and I thought, why not have Bella, disguised as Kagome (Bella=Kagome),with some prior training as a ninja from the Naruto world. Bella had to disguise herself as a 15 year old miko, and pretend to love Inuyasha, in order to protect the Cullens. Now what if she no longer had to pretend? takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and After Kouga(from inuyasha) claims 'kagome' as his woman Bella, in feudal japan, hears Ed, Jake, and nessie, along with sensing Kouga from the other direction. The ones from Forks, get there first, and then kouga comes up trying to take 'Kagome' with him. She unveils her self, explains why she pretended to be kagome, and goes on to help destroy Naraku.  
THE VOLTURI WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN MEMORIES! NO VOLTURI APPEARENCES IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY POPULAR REQUEST!  
I really don't have new chapters out from anything, but I'm gonna start typing after I post this. It may be a couple of days while I get my thoughts in order.  
If anyone wants to use these ideas for their story, please ask. I'll probably let you(unless your rude to the extreme), but I really want people to ask, it ruins a writer for people who use their stuff without permission.

If anyone would please let me know, I'm really trying to find a story that is a Twilight re-write where Edward and Bella read the books first. Don't care if Bella is vamp or not, or Edward being a human or not. 


	5. IMPORTANT

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. 


End file.
